Highland Q
by Angela M
Summary: Highlander/Star Trek: TNG Crossover Duncan meets Methos on the Enterprise, and Q shows up for a visit.


This is based on a Quote Challenge from "The Master of All Desires, by Judith Merkle Riley"  
  
Summary: Short Highlander Star Trek the Next Generation Crossover.  
  
Disclaimer...I own nothing.....Accept this computer...oh and my CD's but not the   
characters in this story none of them.   
  
Highland Q  
  
Part One:   
  
Captains Log:  
The Enterprise has recently been pulled away from a three-week survey mission on   
Traxian Prime to rendezvous with the USS Highlander to pick up Ambassador Duncan   
MacLoad. He is supposed to be transported to Bajor to help ease the still existing   
tension between the Bajoran people and the new Cardassian government. With hope   
perhaps Ambassador MacLoad will be able to negotiate a lasting treaty between the   
two peoples.  
  
End of Log  
  
  
  
Commander Riker was assigned to escort the Ambassador around the Enterprise,   
a duty he usually tried to avoid. But since Ambassador MacLoad had a reputation   
of being an easy going and very personable dignitary he agreed to walk him around.  
  
"Bridge" Riker said absently as he and the Ambassador entered the turbo lift.   
  
"So Ambassador do you think that you can reach a settlement soon?" The Commander   
looked over at the Ambassador and had to notice though from a completely heterosexual   
prospective that Duncan MacLoad was an attractive man with his short black hair and   
expressive eyes.  
  
"Duncan." The Ambassador said.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"You can stop calling me Ambassador, please call me Duncan...or MacLoad."  
  
"Alright Duncan." Just as Riker said that Duncan felt the familiar   
buzz of a fellow immortal, a feeling he hadn't felt in almost a century.   
When the turbo lift doors opened Mac looked around the room to try to find the   
immortal in question. At the exact same time a lieutenant at the science station   
looked to see who was causing the same feeling in him.  
  
"MacLoad!" the science officer said walking over to Mac extending his hand to the Scot.   
  
MacLoad smiled brightly as he realized who the clean-cut science officer was.   
  
"Adam?" he question wondering if he still went by that name.  
  
Riker who was a bit shocked that the science officer knew the Ambassador.   
  
"Lt. Pierson you know Ambassador MacLoad?"  
  
"Oh yes, we're old friends aren't we Mac. What have you been up to I haven't   
seen you since Amanda's...." Adam stopped short noting the sorrowful look in   
MacLoad's eyes. Amanda's death had effected the Scott badly and no one had seen   
him for two hundred years.  
  
"I had to get away, hey we should get together at 10 forward when your shift is over."   
Mac suggested.  
  
"Well Mac, I'm actually done right now. If Commander Riker doesn't mind we could   
go right now, I have some things to tell you." Adam looked over at his commanding   
officer to see his reaction.  
  
"Hey it doesn't bother me, I have some paper work to finish anyways. Lt. Pierson,   
maybe you could finish the tour then?"   
  
"You don't have to worry Commander...I'll take care of everything" And with that   
MacLoad and Pierson left the bridge to find 10 Forward.  
  
  
Part Two:  
  
Captain Picard didn't bother to even look up when he heard the chime of the door.   
  
"Come!" When the person walked into the room was when the Capt. looked up.  
  
"Number one, sit down, what can I do for you?"  
  
Taking the offered seat, "Thank you sir. Did you know that Lt. Pierson knows   
the Ambassador?" Riker questioned.  
  
"Pierson...that new science officer. You don't care much for him do you Will."   
  
Capt. Picard smiled to himself, it wasn't often that someone rubbed Riker the   
wrong way. Picard on the other hand had found that he liked Lt. Pierson quite a bit.  
  
"Its not that sir, its just he didn't seem the type to be an old friend of   
such a well known man like MacLoad. Pierson on the other hand seems to avoid   
recognition and sometimes I think he operates under his ability that's all...."   
  
Riker was going to go on to suggest that he be transferred when a very unexpected   
and very unwanted guest suddenly appeared in the Ready Room.  
  
Picard was on the defense. "Q, What do you want?"   
  
"Since when do I need a reason to visit my favorite crew? Besides, I was feeling a   
bit of that ennui of eternal existence, and Something amusing is about to happen,   
so I dropped in." Q said smiling; the Captain and Commander however had a look of   
complete annoyance on theirs.  
  
"What's about to happen?" Riker demanded.  
  
"Still haven't gotten you own ship huh Riker...what are you waiting for   
Picard to die so you can inherit the Enterprise? And as for what's going   
to happen...you'll see." Q didn't wait for Riker or Picard to respond he just   
disappeared has he had appeared.  
  
"What do you think that was about Number One?"  
  
"Hell if I know but we had better be on our toes."   
  
"Agreed."  
  
  
Adam Pierson and Duncan MacLoad sat in a booth at the back of 10 Forward.  
  
"Angelina is dead." Adam said flatly. Duncan's face distorted into a look of pain.  
  
"Gina?...ah Methos when did that happen?" Gina and Duncan had been friends   
for centuries it hurt to know that after their long friendship she was finally gone.  
  
"About 20 years ago. It was a young upstart who was handy with a Klingon   
Batleth. I took his head as soon as I found out." Adam...Methos' tone was flat,   
as if it didn't affect him at all.   
  
"I can't believe Gina's dead...I just can't believe it, I'm surprised that   
it wasn't Robert who took his head."  
  
"Roberts dead too...about 40 years ago."  
  
"Robert too?" MacLoad looked like a puppy who had been kicked, finding   
out that not one but two of his oldest friends were dead.  
  
"We're the last ones MacLoad."   
  
"What do you mean the last ones?"   
  
"I mean the LAST ONES...as in the final two. Funny I didn't think I would   
have lasted this long to tell you the truth."  
  
"The gathering occurred? I ...I though I would have felt some sort of strong   
pull back to Earth or something." This was very strange indeed.  
  
"Do you want another drink?" Methos asked while getting up and walking towards a replicator.   
  
"Sure Methos...scotch."   
  
Methos didn't take to much time coming back, as expected Methos put down both   
a Scotch and a Beer.   
  
Duncan kind of laughed. "Still drinking Beer eh Methos."   
  
Methos had yet to sit down. "Yes MacLoad...still drinking beer. Oh Mac,   
it's been great knowing you."  
  
  
Part Three:  
  
Captain Picard jumped from the captain's seat when the lights and power   
began to flicker on and off.   
"What the hell was that?" The Captain Demanded.  
  
"There appears to be an electrical storm in 10 Forwards sir." Lt. Data said calmly perusal.  
  
"How did an electrical storm appear in 10 Forward!"   
  
"Captain!" Counselor Troi said in a worried tone.   
  
"Some thing is terribly wrong. I can feel...I don't know voices, some   
kind of mass presence."  
  
"As if a thousand voices suddenly cried out in terror then were suddenly silence?"   
Q asked while appearing on the bridge, chuckling as his own little joke.  
  
"Q! Are you responsible for this?" Picard demanded, his face turning bright red.  
  
"Moi? No not this time, no what occurred was a quickening...but more importantly   
the Prize has been won."  
  
Picard looked confused, just plan baffled actually. "What's a Quickening.... And   
what's this Prize and who won it?"  
  
A voice called out from the turbo lift doors. "A Quickening is what just happened   
in 10 Forward Captain. And as for who won the Prize...that would be me."   
  
The bridge crew looked to see who was talking; it was none other than Adam Pierson.  
  
"Lt. Pierson...what's this all about?"  
  
"He's one of us now Captain." Q answered.  
  
"Damn it Q...you can't just make some one a Q just because you want to." Picard   
yelled at the omnipotent being in front of him.  
  
"I earn the Prize Captain." Adam said walking to stand beside Q. "For near 7   
thousand years have I played the game, and now I've won it."  
  
"You know, I always though you would be the winner Methos. Come let me introduce   
you to the rest of the Continuum." and with that both Q and Methos flashed off the Enterprise.  
  
"Does anyone else know what the hell just happened?" Picard demanded wildly.  
  
"Um...I think I can answer that Captain."   
  
"Counselor?"  
  
"Um...since the beginning there have been the immortals, living among us fighting for the Prize. My people the watchers have been recording them for millennia." She told her captain her long story while showing him the tattoo that she had been hiding via make-up for close to 15 years.  
  
Send comments!!  
angela_mawson@yahoo.com 


End file.
